


Spoilt

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Infidelity<br/>Prompt: 63. Summer<br/>Summary: Malfoys always get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilt

The smell was far too beautiful for what they were doing. Narcissa gasped and let her head fall back whilst the scent of masculine sweat and summer honeysuckle drifting through the window curled into her nostrils. It was a heady drug, she found, and inhaled again, desperate to smell to her what had become the only accompaniment to her infidelity that she could bear.  
  
She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing the heels of her hot feet into his backside. She ran her fingernails down his back and earned herself a moan. Long red hair brushed constantly against her shoulders and cheeks, riddled with fragrance that she couldn't place.  
  
Bill Weasley pulled back slightly and blinked down at her. His throat was flushed and there was moisture on his brow, but it was his eyes that Narcissa was compelled by. A bright, azure blue, passionate and longing, dirty and cold all at once. She took her chance and abused his moment of pause; she wormed her fingers down until she could finger his sac, and did so. He almost purred at her, he was so longing for touch.  
  
“Does your girlfriend know where you spend your afternoons?”  
“Shut up, please.”  
  
Narcissa laughed at him, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “You little fool. You should know, the woman always knows.”  
“What?” his voice was tense.  
“I have known every time when Lucius has taken a lover -male, female. I keep silent, but only on the promise that I, too, am allowed my fun.”  
“And I'm your fun?” Bill snarled.  
  
She reached up and curled her fingers into the red silk framing his face.  
  
“You, Bill, are the best toy I've ever had.”  
“And what if this toy has had enough?” he asked, not pulling away; she tugged on his hair for good measure.  
“He hasn't,” she assured him.  
  
She bit hard into her lip as his cock slid into her.  
  
“And if he loves you?” Bill asked.  
“Then he is more of a fool than I thought.”  
  
Bill said nothing as he began to rock his hips back and forth, carrying his cock deeper into her body with each thrust. When he captured her hands she allowed him to pin them into the pillows. The pressure quickly became too much but she didn't complain; if her marriage had taught her anything, it was not to complain.  
  
She breathed his name and drank in another lungful of beautiful summer air and _Bill_. She turned her head and looked at her husband, who sat in the corner of the room, his powerful hand buried in the front of his robes, jerking back and forth beneath the expensive fabric. His face was twisted with emotion -whether lust, pain or jealousy, Narcissa was too gone to tell.  
  
How many afternoons they had spent together in a sweaty heap, she had lost count. Sometimes they played together, others, they took their turns with the redhead, slowly spending him and weaving their hooks around his heart. She had long since stopped feeling cruel about what they were doing. A live-in lover was the goal, and they, as Malfoys, who always got what they wanted, would get Bill Weasley, and would keep him.


End file.
